In some examples, a technique known as “live migration” may be used when moving a virtual machine instance from a source host to a destination host. During the live migration, the state as embodied in the memory of the virtual machine may be replicated to the replicated virtual machine on the destination host in real-time, while the virtual machine continues to run on the source host. During the live migration, pages of guest memory that are associated with the virtual machine are copied to the replicated virtual machine on the destination host.
While the impact on performance of the virtual machine may be minimal with the live migration technique, replication of the memory data between the source host and the destination host may generate excessive network traffic and may be inefficient. These inefficiencies might also exist when migrating memory data from one host to another host for other purposes. For example, transferring a large amount of memory data relating to a database might negatively affect the performance of a network.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.